¡Vive la France!
by Vicky Yun Kamiya
Summary: En un pequeño museo de Versailles, podemos encontrar un folleto dedicado a una fascinante mujer. Fanfic por el 14 de Julio inspirado en RoV.


**¡Vive la France!**

_**Por Vicky Yun Kamiya**_

En una folleto del _petit museo de la Francia pre-revolucionaria_, ubicado en una vieja casona reciclada de Versailles, podemos encontrar el siguiente texto:

El amor duele, dicen algunos… otros dicen que donde hay dolor, no hay amor…. es imposible saber quien tiene la razón. Lo que sí es seguro, es que ninguno de ellos conoció lo que es el amor a la _France_…

Hablar de Francia es hablar de sus caminos estrechos y enredados, de sus valles de lavanda que se mecen con el viento de la primavera… de las aguas impacientes del río Sena cruzando por puentes romanos… de sus pequeños poblados que contrastan con el esplendor a toda hora de las luces de París. Hablar de Francia es hablar del sabor de la bebida de los dioses esparcida en burbujas, de marcar la tendencia en lo más alto del mundo de la moda y el buen gusto… Hablar de Francia es hablar de una historia signada por las guerras europeas y también de un reino que se resistió a aceptar la voluntad de monarcas aún más poderosos que los propios, hasta que le llegó el momento de ser él quién marcara el camino para la Ilustración. Pero ni sus descripciones geográficas o históricas pueden abarcar el alma de Francia, el sentimiento que en todos provoca. Sentimiento que ha llevado a más de un conflicto de dimensiones dantescas.

Francia es como una mujer esquiva, de esas por las cuales te puedes volver loco de amor y a cambio te devuelve una simple e indiferente mirada. A ella no le importan tus sentimientos, no le importa cuánto la anheles, cuanto desees sentir el perfume de sus flores o correr por sus calles, cuanto la pongas por encima de cualquier otra ciudad. No. Ella te lo pide todo, y tal vez, sólo si ella lo desea, te revele algunos de sus misterios en alguna calurosa medianoche de Julio.

Pero hay alguien que sí amó a Francia, como a ella le gusta ser amada. La Comandante Oscar Francoise de Jarjayes experimentó en cuerpo propio el amor a aquella dama tan difícil de complacer, pero por la cual valía la pena morir y matar.

Quizás sea porque Oscar realmente tenía mucho en común con Francia. Si, ella era la misma _Marianne (1) _encarnada, en el cuerpo de una mujer tan hermosa como los pétalos de una rosa y tan hiriente como una de sus espinas. Hoy hablaremos de Lady Oscar, como la ha llamado la leyenda posterior que se tramó en torno a su figura.

Su vida tuvo el suficiente número de momentos cumbres para inscribir una página en la historia... esa historia que se cambia una y otra vez según le conviene a quien ostente el poder. Esa historia que le negó su verdadero protagonismo, su papel como partícipe de una gesta donde se proclamaban los ideales de libertad, igualdad y fraternidad… no el baño de sangre que devendría después.

Y es que hablar de la vida de Oscar no es hablar de una única vida… habría que hablar de que fue la menor y más amada de seis hermanas… de la niña que no se entendía como tal a sí misma por órdenes de su padre, pero que se preparó toda su vida para seguir el legado de este.

Habría que hablar de la moza encantadora, que deslumbrada Versailles con sus muestras de valentía y con su baile elegante llevando del brazo a la delfina de Francia.

Habría que hablar de la joven que alguna vez tuvo la ilusión de esperar el regreso de un hombre de la guerra que, muy a su pesar, hubiera dejado todo por convertirse en una dama rococó... si aquel amor que sólo existió por parte de ella, hubiese sido correspondido.

Habría que hablar de la mujer a la que le dolía la miseria de Francia, de aquellos que vivían lejos de los brillos palaciegos y por quienes sufría por considerarlos sus hermanas y hermanos. Que a través de las páginas de Rousseau y Voltaire comprendió que esa sociedad debía cambiar para no perecer….

Habría que hablar también de aquella mujer que se negaba a que su cuerpo y su alma fuera consumido por la enfermedad. Que en el ocaso de su vida comprendió que el amor no es aquel que encarna en un ángel sin pecados terrenos, sino que es el que trasciende más allá de sus defectos por un sentimiento que sabe superior incluso a sí mismo. Tan superior como para renunciar a la vida, lo más valioso para un ser humano…

Hablar de ella es hablar de vivir bajo un principio superior, un ideal que ni los que estuvieron antes ni los que estuvieron después supieron estar a la altura. Un ideal muy peligroso si se propagaba en el pueblo. Un ideal por el cual, a más de doscientos años de su muerte, es necesario seguir luchando. Un ideal nacido del profundo amor que sentía por su tierra y su pueblo, al que se negó a dejar en sus horas más oscuras y sólo dejó al perecer su cuerpo.

Durante tantos años, su figura y su obra fue casi olvidada. Era necesario minimizar o incluso anular su presencia en la historia francesa, convirtiéndola en prácticamente una leyenda conocida por unos pocos, imaginada por otros menos que agregaron según su visión o imaginación ciertos detalles en sus relatos.

Para algunos, era una amazona de acero, incapaz de doblegarse ante nada ni nadie, ingobernable e inalcanzable… una diosa marciana encarnada… Para otros es una mujer sensible, poseedora de una gran valentía y fortaleza, pero también dueña de un corazón generoso y dulce, capaz de disfrutar del buen vino y llorar ante la tragedia en alguna novela…

Algunos rescatan la mujer que rompió con el orden social al amar a quien la ley no le permitía, otros rescatan a la guerrera que se enfrentó mil veces a los poderosos y a las injusticias, otros a la sílfide de belleza infinita que sacaba suspiros en jóvenes damas y mozos por igual…

Con la revalorización de su figura en los últimos años y la inauguración de esta colección sobre la Francia pre-revolucionaria, dedicada a Lady Oscar, como aparece mencionada en las memorias de Bernard Chatelette. Podrán ver algunos escasos retratos, varios hechos post-mortem por artistas del romanticismo, como así también algunas pertenencias que pertenecieron a los Jarjayes y a otras personas que marcaron su época. También ofrecemos una colección de cartas personales que estuvieron desaparecidas muchos años y recientemente fueron recuperadas de las manos de coleccionistas privados por el estado Francés. Las acompañan documentación de la época y ediciones de las memorias de Chatelette hijo, donde pueden apreciarse las memorias de algunos de sus más allegados conocidos, incluyendo la propia madre del escritor. Esperamos a través de esta colección, ofrecer los elementos para que cada uno pueda formar su opinión acerca de ella y del mito en torno a su figura. Porque como en toda figura convertida en ícono, hay algo de nosotros que reflejamos en ella. Sea cual sea nuestro veredicto, acercarse a Oscar de Jarjayes es acercarse al Amor con mayúsculas, ese que sólo está reservado para quienes tienen un alma generosa y un corazón valiente para albergarlo.

¡Viva Oscar en el corazón de los hombres y mujeres que nacieron iguales y sólo responden por sus actos ante Dios! _¡Vive la France!_

Versailles, 14 de Julio de 2019.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_(1) Marianne: _es la representación de Francia antropomorfa y simboliza la patria. Aparece dentro del mismo logo de la República Francesa y en varios cuadros, con un gorro frigio.

_14 de julio de 2019_

_¡Hola a todos! Tenía rato de no escribir algo sobre RoV pero no podía dejar pasar la ocasión de otro aniversario de la Bastilla para dedicarle algunas palabras. Como verán este fic está un poco lejos de mi estilo habitual, pero me gustó la idea de usar literariamente recursos de la non fiction para hablar como si fuera una persona real. Hace poco fui al festejo del Museo Marc (de historia) de mi ciudad y se habló un poco eso de las distintas formas de conmemorar la memoria de alguien. _

_También me pareció interesante explorar eso que tiene su figura que se rehúsa a caer en el olvido y que día a día atrae nuevos interesados en su historia, como así también ciertas apropiaciones que se hacen a veces por parte de los fans incluso, y que en mi opinión cada uno traspasa parte de sí mismo en ella… lo cual es lógico, porque eso es lo que convierte a una figura en un mito…_

_Espero les haya gustado. Para cerrar se lo dedico a un amiga que en este momento está en Francia y está pasando un mal momento de salud, esperando pronto se reponga y a quien le dedico mi pensamiento con todo afecto, y de algún modo me inspirado a hablar de la ciudad de las luces._

_Cariños._

_Vicky Yun Kamiya_

_PD: dejen review y si leen "El tiempo en mis manos" también dejen review, porque cada vez que no dejan review, Ikeda dibuja a Oscar con cara de hombre. Besos._


End file.
